Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with compositions and therapeutic uses of piperazine based compounds and their derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,680 issued to Bloomfield (1993) describes zwitterionic compounds selected from, taurine (2-aminoethanesulphonic acid), 2(N-morpholino)ethanesulphonic acid (MES), N-(2-acetamido)iminodiacetic acid (ADA), piperazine-N,N′ bis(2-ethanesulphonic acid (PIPES), N-(2-acetamido)-2-aminoethanesulphonic acid (ACES), N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-aminoethanesulphonic acid (BES), 3-(N-morpholino)propanesulphonic (MOPS), N—N[tris(hydroxymethyl)-methyl]-2-aminoethanesulphonic acid (TES), N-2-hydroxyethylpiperazine-N′-2-ethanesulphonic acid (HEPES), N-2-hydroxyethylpiperazine-N′3-propanesulphonic acid (H)EPPS), 2-(cyclohexylamino)ethanesulphonic acid (CHES) or 3-(cyclohexylamino)propanesulphonic acid (CAPS), and their N-halo derivatives that can be used separately or in combination in the treatment of related clinical conditions by stimulating myeloperoxidase activity, which in turn stimulates hypochlorous acid production in vivo, which leads inter alia to enhanced leukotriene inactivation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,959 issued to Theodore and Van Zandt (1998) discloses a substituted piperazine zwitterion composition containing, for example, as an active ingredient, HEPES (N-2 Hydroxyethylpiperazine-N′-2 Ethane Sulfonic Acid), and method useful for treatment of cancer, autoimmune, arthritis and other mammalian diseases.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090149464 (Sergeant et al., 2009) describes the use of 1,4-bis(3-aminoalkyl)piperazine derivatives for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition intended for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, related neurodegenerative diseases, developmental diseases or cancer. The instant invention is also directed to some specific 1,4-bis(3-aminoalkyl)piperazine derivatives and pharmaceutical composition including them.